digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherrymon
dub (translated as Treemon) |n2=(Fi:) Treemon }} Cherrymon is a Vegetation Digimon. Woodmon digivolved further, and as Cherrymon, it is a Digimon that has acquired extremely elevated intelligence and power. Called the "Lord of the Deep Forest", it is a terrifying Digimon who tempts Digimon who have gone astray in the dark deep forest to go further and deeper into the woods, so that they will never break out of that forest. The fog it generates from its body displays illusions, tempting the opponent into the forest depths, where it uses its branches like tentacles and ivy to capture the opponent for its own nutrition. If you notice a Woodmon that has lived a long life, it is probably wise to fell it before it digivolves to Cherrymon. Attacks *'Cherry Blast'This attack is named "Cherry Blaster" in Digimon Battle and "Pit Pelter" on and in Digimon World 2 and Digimon World Championship, and retains its original name of "Cherry Bomb" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Cherry Bomb): Tempts the opponent with the fragrant smell of the forbidden fruit which grows from the branches on its head, but certain death awaits if this fruit is eaten. *'Illusion Mist' * : Uses the vines growing from its body to attack an opponent. Design Cherrymon is an elderly Digimon that resembles a cherry tree with six arms. It has vines on its head and carries a tree stump as a cane. In Digimon World, Cherrymon had normal eyes, its mouth stitched together, and no mustache or cane. Etymologies ;Jyureimon (ジュレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'Ja:' Jurei. Probably a pun on and . ;Cherrymon Name used in most American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Cherrymon variable decreases the PP of all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon appeared in the Real World, a Cherrymon attacked a Christmas Tree at . He also caused problems for , , Seadramon, and Flarerizamon before being attacked by Centarumon, Tortomon, and Frigimon. The four Digimon, however, were able to knock him out and together with the other Digimon were then sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Cherrymon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Moon-Server 2. Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon in lines 27 and 32.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers Calumon's power caused three Woodmon to digivolve to Cherrymon. However, they fled when Majiramon attacked. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Cherrymon are normal enemies in the Divided Crevasse. The Cherrymon card, titled "Cherry Bomb", teaches a Digimon the Cherry Bomb technique. Cherry Bomb raises one ally's PP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, , , and encounter Cherrymon in the forest after Keenan and 's first attack. He was the protector of the forest and a group of Nyokimon, and bore the humans no ill will. When Keenan and attack once again, Cherrymon helps fend them off until arrives on his Yanmamon to assist Keenan and damage the forest. After the battle, Cherrymon points the DATS members towards 's lair. Later, when Kurata and his forces arrive in the Digital World to commit genocide, Cherrymon conceals his Nyokimon and other injured Digimon in a mist until he is found by , , . They attack him, but he manages to survive. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Cherrymon serves as the guardian of Misty Trees. Mameo is required to navigate through the labyrinth and locate Cherrymon, who clears the fog and explains the history of File Island. It is advisable for Mameo to talk to ShogunGekomon before attempting to find Cherrymon. However, if he manages to find Cherrymon before talking to ShogunGekomon, ShogunGekomon will give Mameo a DigiSeabass once it meets him. Cherrymon also provides Brains stat training. Cherry's appearance differs greatly from the design used in the rest of the franchise. Digimon World 2 Cherrymon digivolves from RedVegiemon, Vegiemon, and Woodmon, and can further digivolve to Puppetmon. Digimon World 3 Cherrymon can be found in the Amaterasu's East Sector, in Wire Forest. Zhu Que's Leader also has a Cherrymon which is orange in color. This cherrymon type can suck a part of the HP you lost after every of its attacks. These cherrymons can also be found when kicking trees in Phoenix Bay. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon and Vegiemon and can digivolve to Puppetmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Cherrymon is #263, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 230 HP, 263 MP, 131 Attack, 130 Defense, 122 Spirit, 87 Speed, and 62 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Protect 4, and Economizer traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle, and begins appearing after Holy Species Quest 08/InsectPlant Species Quest 08: The Flower Bulb, with which it is involved. A Cherrymon is partnered with Gutts, and is fought in Digimon World Dawn. Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon. In order to digivolve to Cherrymon, your Digimon must be at least level 41, with 200 Attack and 210 Spirit. Cherrymon can also DNA digivolve from Ninjamon and Kougamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 25, with 220 Attack and 230 Spirit. Cherrymon can DNA digivolve to Jijimon with Pandamon. Cherrymon can be hatched from the Jungle Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Cherrymon is #172, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Paralysis Guard, Health 200%, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Puppetmon or the Spirit of Wood. Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon and can digivolve into Puppetmon or AncientTroiamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Cherrymon, your Digimon must be at least level 34 with 150 defense, but only once you have befriended a Woodmon. It can be hatched from the Grass DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Cherrymon DigiFuses from Woodmon, Vegiemon, and Togemon, and can DigiFuse to Ebonwumon with JumboGamemon, Daipenmon, and Jijimon, to Puppetmon with Vademon, Vegiemon, and Drimogemon, and to AncientTroiamon with MetalTyrannomon, , and KnightChessmon (White). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Cherrymon is a Virus Plant type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Woodmon, Kabuterimon, and Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to Kuzuhamon, GranKuwagamon, and Puppetmon. It special attack is Cherry Bomb and is support skill is Strange Dance which has a 10% chance of confusing target when attacking. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Cherrymon is #165 and is a Virus Plant type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Woodmon, Kabuterimon, and Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to Kuzuhamon, GranKuwagamon, and Puppetmon. It special attack is Cherry Bomb and is support skill is Strange Dance which has a 10% chance of confusing target when attacking. Digimon World Championship Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon, Kabuterimon, Kyubimon, Kuwagamon, Vegiemon, and RedVegiemon, and can digivolve to Puppetmon. Digimon Battle Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon and can digivolve to Puppetmon. Cherrymon is also the Ultimate form of a Woodmon that can be rented. The mutant version is from Yuramon, Palmon, and Woodmon, whilst the rented version is from Tanemon, Mushroomon, and Woodmon. Digimon Masters Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon and can digivolve to Puppetmon. Digimon Heroes! Jyureimon digivolves from Woodmon and can digivolve to Pinochimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon and can digivolve to Puppetmon. Digimon Links Cherrymon digivolves from IceDevimon, Woodmon, Kabuterimon, and Kuwagamon, and can digivolve to Kuzuhamon, GranKuwagamon, and Puppetmon. Digimon ReArise Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon and can digivolve to Puppetmon or nothing. Notes and references